Three dimensional printers can create physical models from digital designs. While current printers can use a variety of different colors of build materials for greater flexibility in realizing aesthetic or functional objects, attempts to switch between different colors have generally provided unsatisfactory results in extrusion-based processes, typically resulting in transition artifacts such as streaking and protracted variations in color. There remains a need for improved color switching techniques.